Vengeful Lust
by SRKfangirl
Summary: Rose has it coming. She's spent the last months teasing Dimitri, and he's ready to get her back. This is carefully planned out revenge. Pure lemon, one-shot. Could be a prequel to The Shocking Miracle or a sequel to Four Fateful Words


**A/N: PURE MA LEMON! Could be considered as a mini prequel to _The Shocking Miracle_ or a mini sequel to _Four Fateful Words_. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I smirked as I walked across the room, Dimitri staring at me from the bed. For weeks, I had been teasing him and I knew he had been aroused as hell. I knew he was gonna get me back, but honestly, I couldn't wait.<p>

* * *

><p>I was sleeping when I felt a small sprinkle of something wet fall on me.<p>

"Wake up, _Roza_," Dimitri muttered, coaxing me out of my slumber.

"Why?" I groaned.

"We have to get ready for the party. Lissa and Christian's going away party, for their honeymoon."

I shot up out of bed, cursing looking at the time.

"Don't worry, I prepared for this. You go shower, I'll lay out your clothes." Dimitri smiled at me.

* * *

><p>We were at the party, and to be honest, it was boring as hell. Suddenly there was a zap next to my clit and a vibrator shoved its way through my pussy. Just as I thought I was about to cum, it stopped. This was all in the panties that Dimitri chose for me.<p>

I walked up to Lissa and told her we needed to leave. She smirked at how flushed my face was, and shooed me away.

I quickly grabbed Dimitri and rushed off towards the car, not paying attention to the fact that when he snapped his fingers, I instantly became unbearably aroused.

"Let's go home. Now!" Dimitri began driving and pressed a button on a remote in his pocket that I hadn't seen before. Instantly, the vibrator pushed itself back into my pussy. This time it didn't stop. But I didn't cum either.

Only problem was, this time, I didn't know why.

The vibrator stopped and suddenly another one pushed its way through my ass, making me nearly scream in delight. But somehow I couldn't reach my orgasm. In a desperate attempt, I shoved my finger into my slit and thrust it in and out. But even then, I just became more aroused.

By now we had reached home. Dimitri opened my door, and dragged me into our house. He took off my dress and left me in my bra and panties. I was tossed onto the bed and my hands and feet were instantly cuffed to the bed.

"Why can't I cum?"

Dimitri grinned at me. "I put a spell on you, love. A fire-earth spell. Unless I myself fuck you with my dick, you can't cum. No matter what happens, you will simply get more aroused. Until you orgasm five times, the spell won't wear off. Also, the spell supplements food, so you don't need to eat. But I do have you here for the next three or four months, and since it takes a sprinkle of this," he brought out a jar," and a snap to make you a quivering mess. I have an unlimited supply of the spell."

"No. That can't be true."

Suddenly, Dimitri's demeanor changed. "Quiet, Pet. You will call me Master, not speak without being spoken too. You will not make a single sound and if you do, I will punish you. You must beg to be able to cum. If you break any rules, I will re-sprinkle before the five orgasms are up. When that happens, the spell won't wear off for 12 hours, no matter how many times you cum. Also, your body won't be able to cum, even if I truly fuck you, unless I allow it. Is this all clear?"

"Yes, Master." I nodded immediately.

"Good." Just like that, Dimitri picked up the remote for the vibrator and pressed another button. This time both vibrators plunged into me, making me quiver. Then I noticed jolts on my breasts. The bra was also a sex toy. I whimpered as it sent jolts to my core by pinching my nipples.

"I said no sounds! This is your last warning." Dimitri slapped my core through my panties and I bit back a scream of pleasure. It sends jolts through all of me. By now, my panties were soaked through and the bed was also wet with my arousal. But the vibrators plunged in incessantly. Pleasure whipped through me, but I had no release. It was like a never ending wet dream.

I felt another pressure at my pussy and looked down to see Dimitri nudge his finger into my panties. I felt the urge to scream as he began fucking me with his finger and pleasure rang through my entire body.

I did my best to hold my scream back as Dimitri nudged his tongue in there as well and with the vibrators and his finger, fucked me. But when his finger began rubbing my clit, I came undone.

I needed to orgasm so bad, but I couldn't bite back the scream of pleasure that ripped through me at his torture.

"Pet, have you learned nothing?" Dimitri removed himself from my vicinity and reached over to the jar. He opened it slowly, making sure I was watching and sprinkled it on top of me. He slapped my pussy and snapped his fingers. " 12 hours, Pet."

Dimitri turned off the vibrators and slid my panties down, smiling at the sight of how wet I was for him. "Are you ready for me?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yes, Master!"

He stepped away and slipped of his dress shirt, pants, and boxers. He then came back. I expected him to wait, but he thrust into me with no warning. He set a fast pace and orgasmed very quickly but I was still stuck.

"Should I let you orgasm?"

"Please, Master, let me orgasm, please!" I begged.

Dimitri pressed a bruising kiss to my lips and I was taken to a new high. Pleasure coursed through me as my orgasm hit me full force. But I felt no relief.

I whimpered as my arousal heightened.

Dimitri pulled himself out of me and slapped my core. "Pet, I believe I forgot to mention that in this 12 hour period, orgasms will bring you no relief whatsoever. They will heighten your arousal. Until this period is over, you won't be any less aroused." He gave me a wicked grin and lowered my bra straps With one hand, while simultaneously pulling my panties up into a wedgie with the other hand. He restarted the vibrators and the bra began jolting me lower on my breasts while Dimitri's fingers ghosted along the top of my chest.

Then he got up and left the room.

"Good night, Pet."

* * *

><p>As the night passed on, I became a wreck. At first, I tried calling out for Dimitri, but the only response I got was a jolt to my core through the vibrators.<p>

Soon, though, I couldn't formulate a coherent thought. I whimpered and moaned. I wiggled around. But I got no relief. The bra tightened and the panties tightened and the jolts constantly hit me on my ass and core.

Dimitri had come in a few times and we had orgasmed together. He got relief. I got more arousal.

Soon, the twelve hours were up. But I was still aroused.

Dimitri finally came back in. "Are you ready to behave now, Pet?"

"Yes, Master," I whimpered. I needed _him_ to touch me so bad.

Dimitri turned off the vibrators and loosened the bra and panties. I could feel the bed all around me was wet with my arousal and my panties were beyond soaked.

His fingers brushed my core, and I instantly became a quivering mess. I couldn't formulate a single thought.

This had never happened to me before. I had always been able to think, but now, Dimitri was my owner.

He smiled at my silence. "The earth compulsion lets me control your body with my mind, Pet. You are completely under my rule."

I whimpered and Dimitri smiled. He simply touched the inside of my thigh, and I couldn't breathe. I was panting. I felt a flood of wetness land at my pussy, soaking the sheets and Dimitri's finger. I moaned when he sucked his finger clean.

"You're so wet for me," Dimitri crooned, dusting his fingertips across the top of my breaths. My nipples, if possible, became harder. They were stiff, un-moving points, waiting for Dimitri's touch. Dimitri loosened the restraints and got up. He disappeared into the closet. A few minutes later, he came back, fully dressed. "I'll be back soon."

He walked out of the room and the last thing that I heard of him was the sound of the door shutting.

* * *

><p>Naturally, I fought against the restraints and after about thirty minutes, I found my way out, with only one thought in my mind. I had to figure out how to stop this.<p>

I stood up from the bed and wobbled. Then I fell. Immediately, my wetness flooded, and my arousal heightened. I whimpered and somehow managed to crawl out of the bedroom.

I found my way to the computer and turned it on. I had to find out how to stop this. Then I heard the front door opening.

Dimitri walked in, a box of donuts in his hands, and paused when he saw me.

"What exactly are you doing?"

My arousal skyrocketed when I heard his voice. I fell out of the chair, the material chafing my skin. But Dimitri caught me before I hit the floor.

Where my skin touched his, it burned. I could tell he felt it too, because he growled and pulled me into a bruising kiss, the donuts laying forgotten on the floor, replaced by me in Dimitri's arms.

Dimitri carried me to the bed and threw me down, his lips never leaving mine. His fingers fumbled and unclasped my bra. I didn't know when he'd taken off my panties. And then he was in me.

I threw my head back, my nails digging into his back. Dimly, in the back of my head, my mind registered that his clothes had somehow disappeared, but I didn't focus on it. I was reveling in the feel of him, how full he made me feel.

"I love you," I whispered, rules be damned.

"Cum for me, milaya," was his only response. And I did.

In under five minutes, he had me cum five times. And then the arousal stopped.

* * *

><p>I lay cuddled up next to Dimitri, munching on the donuts, which he had quickly brought from the living room at my request.<p>

"Even when I'm punishing you, you test my control," Dimitri growled playfully, nipping my ear.

I swatted him away, then reconsidered and offered him a small bite of my donut when I saw his playful pout.

"It wasn't too much, was it?" Dimitri asked.

I shook my head. "Of course not. I love you. I trust you. Whatever you do is ok with me. If it had been too much, I would have stopped you. You know that."

Dimitri just buried his face in my neck, after stealing another bite from my donut. Which of course, I got him back for. In the evil, sexual kind of way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I have absolutely no idea where that came from. Hope you liked it, If you liked it, leave a review, favorite, anything really. If you _didn't_ like it, well, then, I don't need to hear from you. Check out my other stories if you like my writing, though they are on hiatus, but hopefully. I'll update soon... This is a one-shot. May become an MA series, but that depends on how many reviews I get.**


End file.
